


启强/莫强求（刘培强双性）  电车2

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	启强/莫强求（刘培强双性）  电车2

　　当刘培强顶着三个月的肚子站在这片陌生的地下城时他整个人都有些茫然了，在空间站生活了17年——或者说只有5年的他，尚且对整个空间站外部都不是那么熟悉，当然也对陌生的地下城完全恍惚，刘培强穿着宽松的上衣遮住微隆腹部，今天是刘启的生日，他想要去给刘启买生日礼物，刘培强重新戴正他的蓝牙耳机，在Moss的指引下坐上了通往可能可以买到刘启中意的生日礼物的地方。

　　他没来过这里，当然也不熟悉电车环境，刘培强站在窗户边，虚拟屏显示出虚假的、曾经地面的场景，刘培强感到些许的熟悉感觉，松了口气，反正还有Moss在，他会提醒自己的。

　　刘培强这么想着，让自己安心了许多，他又抬起头，耳机里已经开始播放当初他跟Moss提过的他喜欢的歌单了。

　　有人在摸他的屁股。

　　突然从臀部传来的感觉让刘培强瞬间绷紧，在空间站的17年他已经习惯熟睡在休眠仓里了，如果说有什么运动的话除了和Moss在休眠舱的做的那些事情也就没有更多，身上的肌肉从最初变得松散，长时间没有经历过打斗让他更加不擅长打架这码子事——更何况他肚子里现在还揣着一个，刘培强皱起眉头，感觉到那男人似乎把脑袋靠在他的肩膀上，刘培强小声警告对方。

　　“我是男人。”

　　对方却像是更起劲了似的，伸手想要摸向中校的前端，这吓得中校立刻抓住了对方的手想要制止对方却反被对方擒住手，刘培强的双手都被控制在对方手中动弹不得，他扭动着挣扎了一下，却被按住摸到了裆部，男人手法淫邪一路摸到中校会阴位置的小口——男人似乎是被极大的满足到了，他靠在刘培强的肩膀上，两人亲密仿若一对恋人，可是刘培强却连他的脸都未曾见过，男人作乱的手指钻入中校湿润的雌穴里头，那里面还残留着昨夜刘启射入的精液，自从Moss表示可以再次进行性行为了后刘启就开始无法无天的侵占住他的父亲的身体，这导致他一整天内里都是湿漉漉的，包括今天出门的这天。

　　那男人将手从刘培强的雌穴里抽出来的时候中校已经发着颤软倒在了男人怀中，柔软的身体带着一股淡淡的奶香让男人不自觉痴迷，他将沾满淫液的手指插入中校的口中羞辱他，而刘培强却被玩弄的已经分辨不清这是谁了，他含住男人的手指，而对方替他拉好裤链，亲吻他的脸颊。

　　“等下车了再好好玩玩你。”

　　刘培强被男人半遮半掩的藏在怀里，又在不应该他下车的位置下了车，耳中的蓝牙耳机无数次的发出警告声音，而已经被调教到性爱上瘾的刘中校已经无法反应对方了，他眼神涣散给人抱在怀里，当对方将他按在破败的小巷子——或许是当初重建时忘记修缮的地方，刘培强被拽着倒在地上，当初的短发被留得已经超过耳朵了，微长的发被男人勾起一缕凑到鼻尖轻嗅，刘培强终于清醒一些羞愤难当又被按在地上，他无法抵抗这个男人——从武力值上，他的手顺着中校的大腿一路摸到小腿处，那处脚踝上束缚着一个正好的脚环一般的东西，男人却认出这是上过军事法庭在家拘禁的人才会带的，他有些发笑，勾起了中校的下颚，他凑过去闻中校身上还未消散的奶香，突然撩起中校的衣裳露出那微隆的腹部。

　　男人打开通讯器又联络了谁，刘培强不清楚，他捂着自己的肚子看着面前男人，下体被玩弄的湿透，已经被玩熟了的身子被按在地上，软嫩的雌穴被人的手指不断刺入，中校羞耻的别过头去又被掰回来，而他的身体却又不甘寂寞，这一点点根本满足不了他的身体，这具熟悉性爱的身体已经开始在男人的挑逗下发颤了，他睁大眼瞧着面前这个自己从未见过的男人。

　　从巷口又走来了两人，他们围堵进来，刘培强瘫软在地上，裤子被扒的干干净净只剩下上身宽松的衣服，阴暗的角落里没有一点点光，让他感到十分的不安，三个男人围堵了他，他恍惚听见什么声音。

　　“怀孕的双性人——罕见啊，哈，上过军事法庭？”

　　“这徽章是从空间站下来的吧，这张脸——不是那个什么开着空间站炸木星的刘培强？”

　　“管他呢，能爽到就可以了。”

　　刘培强恍惚的倒在地上，努力的用手撑起身体，却又被重新压了下去，他的腿被打开，后穴被人探入，里面尚还有些湿漉漉的触感，男人从他身后抱住他，性器一寸寸嵌入中校体内，另一个男人从中校身前插入中校湿润的雌穴，另一个人却像是看热闹，旁观着这场闹剧，中校茫然的爸住身前人的肩膀，然后两人像是得到什么指令一般开始压榨着中校的身体抽动，中校发出点呜咽声音软倒在男人怀里腿被抓起脚踝上的脚环被人握住抬高，一寸寸嵌入体内的性器火热肿胀，让中校浑身脱力，他睁大眼睛瞧着面前搂着他的人，而双眼蒙上水雾已经无法看清面前人了，乳房被人揉捏着，湿答答的内里被抚慰玩弄，刘培强竭力睁大眼睛像是想要看见些什么，却依然的被人按在身下用力的索取，他的手捏紧了身前人的肩膀却被操的更深，乳孔被揉捏开来乳液主动的开始外溢，中校已经失去挣扎的能力了，他感觉自己似乎是呗钉在了体内的两根性器上，Moss在他耳边激烈的警告声迟迟无法唤醒他。

　　“刘启距离此处只差500米。”

　　刘启两个字成功唤醒了刘培强，他开始努力的挣扎，却又被三人按压在地上，另一旁的第三人手上的通讯器始终打开着录像，他凑近了刘培强的脸和他湿答答的下体，刘培强羞耻的不行只能捂住自己的脸。

　　刘启到的时候看见的便是这样一副场景，刘培强坐在一个男人身上被强行按压着手，后穴被人插入，而占据他前面雌穴的人则攥着中校的手腕，性器深深的抵在里面，另一旁拍摄的则是毫无所谓的看了他一眼，刘培强嗅见熟悉的气味顿时更加用力的挣扎起来，沙哑的喉咙艰难的发出声音。

　　“刘启、儿子…救我……”

　　刘培强徒劳的想要挣开男人紧攥着他的手，刘启低头看了一眼刘培强的肚子，他冷眼扫了两人一眼，三人似乎被他的气势逼退，刘培强趴到在地上，浑身脱力发颤的样子让刘培强看上去前所未有的脆弱，来自刘培强自己的、或许也有别人的粘稠精液沾染在刘培强自己的衣服上，他蜷成一团被自己脏兮兮的衣服遮盖，刘启没有说话，抱着自己的父亲回到了家，然后轻柔的将他放入浴缸，眼神温柔眼底却满是冰冷看的刘培强心悸。

　　“我的好爸爸，这就是你给我的，生日礼物？”


End file.
